Un Detective Pokemon
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Todo Comienza con Hector que, un grandioso Entrenador, Pokemon que por casualidad es Detective que severa en vuelto en mucho Problemas, conoce a Hector y los demas en esta nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Detective Pokemon **_

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde de verano, en las afueras de ciudad celeste un joven entrenador pokemon de cabello negro aproximado a los 14 años de edad, acompañado de un Squirtle en su hombro.

-¿es una linda ciudad no? Squirtle,- Squirtle-asintió el pokemon emocionado.

-recuerda la misión, resolver casos, nos pagan y nos vamos-aunque él presentía que cambiaría eso pues le comenzaba a ser fastidioso ir de ciudad en ciudad.

-Squirtle-dijo el amiguito azul sorprendido.

-¿Que viste amigo?-dijo Héctor girando sobre sus pies para descubrir un Pidgeot salvaje.- ¿piensas igual?-dijo con ojos malévolos a Squirtle.- Squirtle hidro bomba-tras.

Minutos de ataque y defensa por parte de los pokemon, Pidgeot cambio un ataque de manera muy vertiginosa para terminar la pelea hiriendo muy severamente a Squirtle

-Squirtle, no-Héctor se acerco a su pokemon lo que asusto al ave,-resiste amigo.-lo tomo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo adentrándose en la ciudad aun sin conocerla para buscar el centro pokemon más cercano.

No muy lejos del centro pokemon metros antes de llegar Héctor chocó contra una chica joven pelirroja la cual llevaba entre sus manos un monedero azul con un colguije de cristal, el cual al momento de la colisión cayó en las manitas de Squirtle,

-¡oye!- la chica al darse cuenta de la pérdida de su monedero corrió tras el joven moreno-detente ladrón.- deteniéndose la recepción del hospital pokemon.-oye tu pequeño ladrón devuélveme mi dinero.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo no tome tu…-siendo interrumpido por una enfermera de cabellos rosas,

-hola soy la enfermera Joe ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo con una sonrisa-mi Squirtle está herido ayúdelo por favor.

La enfermera llamo a su compañera enfermera pokemon la cual llego con una camilla, alejándose posteriormente con el pokemon en ella, sin darse cuenta el pokemon de agua entro a urgencias con el monedero de polizonte.

-oye tú, dame mi dinero-reclamo la pelirroja señalando al joven detective con el dedo.

-¡Ho! Lo siento me llamo Héctor.-dijo entregándole una tarjeta que decía Héctor Holmes, detective privado.- ¿que se te ofrecía?-dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por el estado de salud de su pequeño pokemon equivalente a Watson.

-jajajaja, ¡detective! ¡Holmes!, esta tarjeta debería decir ladrón.-dijo cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz de burlona y seria.

-no sé quién eres, ni siquiera te había visto antes, y no se dé que hablas y si no te diste cuenta mi Squirtle está en urgencias, ahora relájate y explícame por favor, más calmada-contesto tratando de comprender la aparente indiferencia ante el herido en batalla.- si quieres puedo buscar tu cartera/monedero gratis.

-si claro ¿pero qué tan bueno eres?, además no sé si confiar en ti.-dijo la joven entrecerrando los ojos mirando al chico de arriba abajo una tras otra vez.- pruébalo

-muy bien déjame ver,-mientras giraba en torno a misty.- ¡ya lo tengo! , tu nombre es misty.

-eso lo saben todos en la ciudad.-dijo sin sorpresa.

-eres entrenadora pokemon, mas especifico pokemon de agua, le temes a los pokemon tipo insecto, eres la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, pero tus hermanas lo fueron ante que tu, y dado que eres muy joven para serlo tus hermanas salieron de la ciudad por trabajo.-dijo Héctor con un acento muy confiado en sus palabras.

-muy impresionante sherlock, pero mis hermanas salieron por que ganaron un concurso de viaje por el mundo.-dijo resaltando su error.-y eres pariente del Sr. Holmes

-te agradeceré que no me llames sherlock, el fue mi tío abuelo, no lo conocí pero dice mi abuelo que soy parecido a él, ¿entonces aceptas?-dijo viendo prediciendo esto más que como un negocio más el inicio de una amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos  
"el misterio del cristal"  
Al día siguiente en el centro pokemon, el detective moreno iba de un lado a otro en círculos preocupado del veredicto de la enfermera peirrosada.  
-el estará bien, solo necesita descanso, yo diría que un par de semanas fuera de combates.-dijo la enfermera Joe.- él tenía esto no sé si sea tuyo o…- agregó entregándole el monedero sin el colguije de cristal, al  
cual no dieron importancia.  
-parece que es este el monedero.- dijo decepcionándose esperando que el caso durara mas, y quedarse más tiempo en la ciudad.-caso resuelto.  
-¡Ho! ¡Lo encontraste!-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.- pero… donde está el colguije, el cristal, ese cristal es un amuleto, es de cuando atrape mi primer pokemon.-dijo mintiendo pues no sabía si quería hacer pagar al detective por su crimen de robar el monedero o de robar su corazón a primera vista y seguir viéndolo.  
-lo siento solo estaba el monedero, supongo que esta todo tu dinero, ¿pero un colguije? No lo mencionaste en la descripción.-dijo con su acento característico de adolecente queriendo aparentar ser más interesante.  
-por qué no me pareció importante al momento.- dijo inventando una escusa muy bien fingida.  
-ya veo- dijo Héctor pensativo al mismo tiempo pensaba para sí mismo.-o me quiere hacer pagar castigándome o le gusto, es obvio que no le interesa el cristal en absoluto pero aun no estoy seguro de mis teorías, será mejor que le siga la corriente.  
-¿quieres ver a tu pokemon? Después necesito que firmes la dada de alta, los ladrones en ciudad celeste aumentaron así que debemos ser más estrictos con la salida de pokemon enfermos.  
-interesante…aun más casos, si vamos no quiero hacer esperar a Squirtle.

Más tarde…  
-¡Squirtle yo te elijo! Amigo tenemos un nuevo caso, encontrar el cristal de la niña mal criada rica.  
-¡hey! ¡Escuche eso!  
-lo sé solo quería saber cual era tu reacción.-dijo de manera sarcástica e irónica, pues aunque él era por lo general educado cuando estaba en un caso se volvía frio, grosero y lo demás que caracterizaba a sherlock Holmes.-¿qué encontraste Watson?  
-Squirtle-contesto el pokemon levantando el colguije.  
-¡hay!, ¡madre santa!-dijo Héctor atónito por descubrir que su Squirtle era el ladrón  
-¿qué pasa? ¿¡Lo encontraron!?-dijo la entrenadora impaciente.  
-emmm no.-dijo el joven Holmes escondiendo el amuleto en su bolsillo, pero tenemos indicios esta hoja de árbol es de ayer probablemente de cuando ocurrió el accidente la examinare en…emmm aun no tengo donde quedarme con Squirtle-dijo recordando que no tenía un techo momentáneo, había olvidado buscar un hotel.  
-¡te quedaras en mi casa!-sugirió muy ilusionada cambiando su tono de voz a severa e indiferente para agregar.- no quiero que escapes con mi amuleto o que te vayas de la ciudad sin resolver el caso, se como piensas, leí los libros de tu abuelo.  
-en primera era mi tío-abuelo, en segunda deberás lo lamento y "yo" no tome robe tu cristal y tercero… agradezco tu oferta y dado las condiciones acepto y agradezco tu ofrecimiento.-dijo pensando.-yo también se como piensas, después de todo soy Holmes. Hey misty por hoy es todo lo que hayamos esta hoja, una huella de dedos y un mechón de cabello ¿te parece si mañana continuamos? además está haciendo frio y debo examinar la evidencia  
-ok, pero si vamos a casa examinaras la evidencia, yo… inspeccionare que no intentes fugarte.-dijo la pelirroja mientras murmura para sí misma.- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte?  
-¿dijiste algo misty?-pregunto el moreno al mismo tiempo pensaba.-opino lo mismo misty, pero ¿Cómo decirte que también me gustas?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "sherlock y…¡ ¿misty?!"

-bueno aquí estamos, este es el gimnasio de ciudad celeste y mi hogar.-dijo misty  
-es muy…lindo, tiene estilo ¿cierto Squirtle?-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-pasa, preparare café o ¿prefieres chocolate? Porque vamos a estar toda la noche revisando la evidencia, y si es necesario no dormiremos.-dijo misty entusiasmada  
-realmente te importa mucho ese amuleto ¿cierto?-dijo el detective.-pero si eso quieres manos a la obra, sabes ¿te interesaría ser mi asistente? Squirtle enfermo no podrá ser de mucha ayuda-ofreció Héctor sonrojado cosa que a misty le pareció rara pero aceptó.  
-y ¿con que empezamos sherlock?-dijo la pelirroja sabiendo que ese sobrenombre molestaba a Héctor.  
-¡ya te dije que no me!... ush olvídalo, comencemos necesitamos un lugar amplio, iluminado y cómodo, ¡mejor si hay una mesa!-sugirió el joven moreno.  
-estás hablando de mi habitación, esta mi escritorio, una ventana por donde entra la luz del faro, aww es tan romántico al atardecer.- dijo la joven entrenadora haciendo recordar a Héctor lo linda que era misty.- bueno no es como que me pase noches en vela esperando que llegue el chico indicado.-  
-jejeje mejor pasemos, aprovechemos la luz.- propuso Héctor.-wow lindo árbol de navidad, ¿tus hermanas vendrán para noche buena?- pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa.  
-no, de dejar su viaje por el mundo a pasar noche buena con migo prefieren el mundo.-contesto conteniendo sus lagrimas de dolor  
-emmm yo también pasare navidad solo, bueno acompañado con Squirtle solamente.-  
-¿y tus padres? ¿De dónde eres? No me has contando nada de ti.- y murmurando dijo.- y sin embargo me gustas.-  
-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Héctor  
-no solo sobre tus padres y que me cuentes de dónde eres.  
-ok, pasemos a tu cuarto, mientras buscamos pistas te cuento de mi vida.-

-ya en la habitación-  
-bueno, yo soy de pueblo paleta, mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años, luego papa se caso con mi madrastra, yo la apreciaba, ellos… murieron en un accidente en un crucero cuando tenía 10 años, a los 12 conocí a Squirtle y el ha sido mi única familia desde que huy del orfanato, desde entonces recorro el mundo resolviendo casos.- de pronto los ojos de Héctor se humedecieron.- pero es pasado.-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.- además ya me canse de viajar sin un punto fijo quisiera…explorar una ciudad, salir por las mañanas y regresar al anochecer o al atardecer a un mismo lugar por más de una semana, si es divertido viajar con Squirtle, pero extraño la compañía humana.  
-sabes la navidad se acerca y sí tu quieres y aun no te vas para entonces puedes quedarte hasta año nuevo, el gimnasio es pequeño pero podemos buscar un departamento para ti…me parece que el edificio Baker hizo nuevos departamentos, pero después de que encontremos ¡mi amuleto!-dijo misty  
-te agradezco pero sabes... hay algo que quisiera decirte.- respondió nervioso sherlock  
-¡si dime!-contesto entusiasmada misty por la respuesta.  
-toma.-dijo sonrojado Héctor dándole el cristal.  
-¿con que si fuiste tú?-pregunto la pelirroja enojada mas por qué no era lo que ella esperaba que el dijera.  
-lo siento, Squirtle es aficionado a las cosas brillantes, no sabía cómo decírtelo. -respondió el moreno con temeroso.  
-tu pequeño sherlock eres tan infantil.-dijo misty.  
-te han dicho que eres sexy cuando te ó sherlock con una sonrisa familiar para misty  
Flash back  
-¡tu Ash Ketchum eres tan infantil!-dijo misty  
-me gusta verte enojada, te ves linda.- respondió el entrenador Ash acto seguido misty se sonrojó.-  
fin Del flash back

-olvídalo, puedes dormir aquí, mañana podemos ver el departamento en renta el edificio Baker si quieres.- respondió pálida misty.  
-¿gracias, te pasa algo mist…?-pregunto el detective al ver a misty casi nerviosa.  
-no solo que me hiciste recordar a un amigo, es muy buena onda en ocasiones, quizá venga para navidad, bueno dormirás en el sillón es reclinable así que estarás cómodo, vamos está en mi habitación.  
-¡misty!-agrego Héctor de sorpresa  
-¿sí? Ash.-pregunto misty  
-¿me llamaste Ash? Bueno no importa, gracias por ser tan amable con migo.  
-no importa sherlock, solo no te acostumbres.-dijo misty apenada por confundir a Héctor con Ash mientras pensaba.- me gustas Héctor pero aun no olvido a Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 ¿esta es la dirección?

Al día siguiente  
-¿segura que este es el lugar?, si quieres voy solo, seguro que tienes mucho que hacer-pregunto Héctor.  
-hay claro que no, casi nadie va al gimnasio los domingos.- respondió misty con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-¿hola en que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto el recepcionista, un hombre de edad avanzada, con bigote y uniformado.  
-emmm, venimos a preguntar por los departamentos en renta ¿con el señor Baker?  
-¿tienen cita con el señor Baker?-pregunto de nuevo el recepcionista con tono severo.  
-nosotros…no… no sabíamos que debíamos preparar una cita.-tartamudeo confundida misty.  
-jajajaja solo era una broma, el en el segundo piso la segunda puerta, departamento numero…-contesto con grata expresión burlona el anciano cuando fue interrumpido por sherlock  
Departamento numero 1 ¿si no me equivoco?-respondió el detective.  
-así es ¿cómo supo?-cuestiono asombrado el recepcionista.  
-por que soy sobrino/nieto de sherlock Holmes.- respondió casi sarcásticamente el detective.  
-jajajaja esa es buena, sabe joven, como un anciano recepcionista las bromas son lo único que me evita enloquecer, si van a pasar a ver al señor Baker necesitare que uno de ustedes me deje alguna identificación-  
-si aquí tiene. Extendió la mano misty con una credencial de una biblioteca pero esta fue obstaculizada por la mano del joven moreno.  
-no mejor tome esta, es mi licencia pokemon.-le dio su licencia y se volvió a ver a misty murmurando para ella en números regresivos.-3, 2,1.  
-ups, discúlpeme señor Holmes, no sabía que…-se disculpo apenado el viejo bromista.  
-no se preocupe, pasa muy a menudo.-aclaro el joven  
-soy admirador de las historias de su abuelo, ¿cree que podría darme su autógrafo?  
-claro que si ¿a nombre de quién?- pregunto mientras sostenía un bolígrafo apoyado contra un papel.-  
-De… Anthony Dupin.-contesto emocionado el anciano.-he leído todos los libros de tu abuelo  
-jejeje en realidad no los escribió mi abuelo, fue mi tío/abuelo, y tampoco, fue mi tío Watson.  
-¡¿Conoció al señor Watson?!-pregunto el anciano.-y si su abuelo no fue sherlock, ¿fue…?  
-sí fue el señor Holmes, el me enseño los secretos de la deducción, y si vagamente recuerdo a Watson.  
-bueno no le quito mas su tiempo señor, pase por favor-dijo el anciano señalando el ascensor y posteriormente las escaleras.  
-¿te pasa a menudo cierto sherlock? Eres toda una celebridad.-pregunto misty  
-así es, aun que muy pocos saben que también me dedico a resolver casos, ahora seguro prefieres escaleras, yo no me gustaría el ascensor pero sería descortés.-contesto Héctor.  
-a veces me das miedo sherlock.-aclaro la pelirroja  
-jejeje 2, 2,1 fue algo muy fácil de cifrar, puf trucos numéricos, aquí es.-mientras abría la puerta-las damas primero.  
-que caballeroso-dijo la joven líder de gimnasio sonrojada.  
-bueno, no puedo hacer ver mal a mis ancestros.-respondio el moreno, castaño.  
-¿sí?, en que les puedo ayudar.-pregunto el hombre sentado en un escritorio, llevaba gafas casi obscuras, un poco pasado de peso.  
-quisiéramos preguntar por los departamentos en alquiler.- Respondió misty con voz fuerte tratando de ocultar su timidez.  
-¿no son algo jóvenes para…?-pregunto el hombre barbado.  
-no no no,-respondieron al unisonó.-no es eso.  
-ok. Entonces ¿quién es el interesado?- pregunto el dueño del edificio.  
-yo señor, Héctor Holmes, descendiente de sherlock Holmes.-dijo extendiendo su mano, en gesto de saludo.  
-jovencito si esto es una broma, no es gracioso.-respondio el hombre levantándose de su escritorio.  
-fue una mala idea lucirte con el recepcionista ¿no sherlock?-pregunto misty.  
-no es ninguna broma señor, mire, mi ticket de compra en la shop de ciudad celeste.-dijo el detective mostrando el papel.  
-increíble.-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 "la nueva residencia"

-muy bien jovencito, pero te aseguro que aun así será el precio normal.-dijo el hombre barbado.  
-me parece perfecto.-dijo Héctor  
-ok, si gustas leer el contrato,-dijo el dueño del edificio extendiendo en su mano un trió de hojas engrapadas.  
Contrato edificio Baker….el dueño el señor Baker…yo el interesado…testigo. -Héctor las leyó en voz para sí misma entrecortando.-perfecto ¿Dónde firmo?  
-en la equis, sus iníciales aquí, la firma del testigo aquí, me parece que su testigo será la señorita que lo acompaña.-explico el señor Baker.  
-si es parece.-dijo misty  
-Una cosa más, ¿Qué tipo de pokemon tiene usted?, solo por curiosidad, al resto de los aquilinos no les agrada el ruido excesivo.-  
-mis pokemon no serán problema, están muy bien entrenados, además ninguno rebaza la estatura promedio de un hombre adulto, son exactamente 7, según el tratado solo máximo 4 pueden estar fuera de su pokeball dentro del departamento, son 5 tipo bicho, un tipo planta y un agua. Respondió el joven sherlock mientras misty quedaba petrificada al imaginar que pokemon bichos se refería pues les tenía fobia-  
-¿muy bien le parece si pasamos a ver el departamento?, baya que sorpresa, parece que el 221b, el 400c y el 402c están des habitados, le parece usted elija, todos son del mismo tamaño.-dijo con sonrisa sorprendida el dueño.  
-el 221b, ese era el numero de mi tío/abuelo, que curioso ¿no misty?, misty ¿estás bien?-pregunto al ver tan pálida a su acompañante.-estas pálida, parece que hubieras visto un pokemon fantasma  
-de hecho fueron 5, y fueron bicho.-respondio.  
-había olvidado que temías a los pokemon bichos, ben vamos a ver el departamento, "Watson", jejeje, siempre quise decir eso.-dijo el detective moreno  
-bueno, no te acostumbres sherlock.-contesto misty  
-ok, 221b aquí es.-dijo el encargado abriendo la puerta.-esta algo polvoriento, pero hare que lo secundan un poco.-exclamo el señor mientras tocia a causa del polvo.  
-¡cof! Si, supongo que sería una buena idea.- agrego misty tosiendo también.  
-supongo que estará bien ¿en una semana?-dijo el hombre barbado.  
-perfecto, puedes quedarte una semana más en mi casa por lo mientras.-dijo misty.  
-gracias, misty, y si, una semana es perfecto.-contestó sherlock sonriendo  
-¿entonces no tienes planes para halloween?- pregunto de nuevo misty emocionada.  
-no. A menos que necesite resolver un caso.- respondió Héctor.  
-emmm ¿así que también resuelves casos?-preguntó el dueño del edificio.  
-bueno, no solo herede el apellido.- respondió casi sarcásticamente.-pero dígame cual es el asunto a tratar.-agregó el detective.  
-bueno, los habitantes se han quejado de un pokemon salvaje al parecer un tipo siniestro, por las noches aúlla con un sonido estremecedor hay quienes afirman que son voces humanas las que acompañan al aullido, por las mañanas aparecen pelos negros a lo largo de la calle y los cubos de basura están volteados, destruidos como si alguien buscara algo entre los desperdicios.- explico el hombre alto y barbado.  
-ya veo, parece algo sencillo pero aun así, trato hecho… mis condiciones de trabajo. Respondió sherlock.- si descifro el caso del hombre lobo, pago la mitad de la renta un mes.  
-bien, y si es un pokemon conservo al pokemon.-dijo el dueño  
-no, yo lo conservo y yo pago la mitad de renta.-dijo el detective  
- no, yo pago la mitad de renta y tú quédate al pokemon.- dijo el dueño  
-no, tu conservas el pokemon y pago todo el mes.- Dijo el detective  
-no, tú conservas al pokemon y yo pago todo el mes.- dijo el dueño  
-ok, es un trato.- respondió apresuradamente el joven sherlock con un sonrisa.-ja te pille  
-bien es un hecho, espera ¡¿qué?! Eres tan listo como tu ancestro niño.-contestó el dueño.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 -El misterioso pokemon -

-será un honor resolver el misterio.- dijo el detective.  
-y para mí también.- agregó misty asombrando a Héctor.- y te ayudare gratis sherlock.  
-comiencen por favor lo más pronto posible, ¡no soportaría otra queja por esos ruidos y desastres!- contestó eufórico el dueño del edificio  
esa misma tarde, durante el ocaso  
-¿lista?-pregunto Héctor  
-¡lista!-contesto energética misty  
-ok, mira es un lindo ocaso.- señalo sherlock al horizonte.  
-¿crees que… podemos ir al faro?- dijo muy sugestionablemente misty acercándose a sherlock  
-emmm supongo que sí, solo un rato, 10 minutos no mas.- dijo sherlock sonrojado  
-yupi.- celebró misty.- opp olvide mi abrigo.  
-el mejor abrigo serán mis brazos.-respondió sherlock abrazándose a si mismo amorosamente.  
-¿dijiste algo sherlock?- pregunto misty sorprendida.  
-emmm… pregunte si…. ¿Me prestabas un sweater? Se me congelan los brazos.-dijo el joven cambiando su auto-abrazo amoroso por uno nervioso.  
-claro, tengo uno de un viejo amigo, pensaba regalárselo en su cumpleaños pero nunca llegó.- dijo misty.- seguro te queda perfecto.  
-ok.- dijo el detective probándose el sweater.- ¡perfecto!  
-¡te queda perfecto Ash!- dijo exaltada misty.  
-yo no soy Ash.-contesto el detective  
-lo siento, es solo que el sweater iba a ser para un amigo, se lo daría en su cumpleaños pero él nunca llegó, pero está bien, es un entrenador pokemon está muy ocupado.- dijo humedeciéndose sus ojos.  
-emmm, ¿nos vamos?, aun podemos ir al faro.-pregunto sherlock  
-ok sherlock, te encantara, es una vista hermosa.- dijo misty.  
después del anochecer  
-bien, ¿por dónde empezamos sherlock?-pregunto la pelirroja  
-primero, vigilar y preguntar a los vecinos si han visto algo raro.-contesto el joven detective  
-¡mira! Algo se movió.- dijo sorprendida misty.  
-seguro que es un pokemon pequeño, nada peligroso.- dijo el pequeño sherlock seguro de su deducción.  
-pero esta brillando.- contesto misty.  
-quizá evoluciona a uno más grande, iré a inspeccionar.-dijo Héctor  
-yo me quedo, estaré pendiente de que nada pase sin ser visto por mí.- dijo misty  
-como quieras.-dijo el detective y al darse vuelta contó.-3 2 1.  
-pensándolo bien aprenderé mas si te acompaño.-agrego misty.-ok, ¡mira se movió!  
-así es no creo que sea peligros, pero ¿por qué no hace ruidos de aullidos?-se pregunto sherlock  
-creo haberlo visto antes, me parece que es mew, el pokemon legendario más lindo.-dijo misty.  
-no es también el más fuerte, ¡imposible!, ¿pero que hace aquí?-volvió a preguntar Héctor  
-quizá está de viaje o le gustan las moras de ciudad celeste, son las más dulces de todo kanto.  
- no creo, son más jugosas las de ciudad azulona, ¡ahí se escapa!-respondió sherlock acelerado  
-¿crees que lo volveremos a ver?-pregunto la pelirroja  
-seguro que si, por ahora ¡Beedrill yo te elijo!, usa radar, investiga todos los pokemon en un perímetro de…esquina a esquina.-dijo sherlock  
-¡haaaaa!-grito la líder de gimnasio  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo viste? ¿Era un pokemon?-pregunto el detective  
-u… n…bb…bi ¡bicho!-respondió asustada misty  
-shhh, Beedrill recibió algo.-dijo sherlock seguido de un estruendo.- eso fue en los contenedores de basura, ¡vamos!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 "¿caso resuelto?"

-¡vamos, Beedrill ve adelante!-dijo Héctor apresurando a su pokemon.- no dejes que te vea  
-¡totodile yo te elijo! , tu pokemon no nos protegerá los dos sherlock, además con algo tengo que entrenar.- agrego la líder de gimnasio. – ¡por haya! Se movió el contenedor  
-¿Qué pasa Beedrill? ¡¿Cómo si se escuchó por allá?!-pregunto sorprendido sherlock.- ¿que pokemon se puede transportar esa velocidad y es nocturno?- se pregunto el detective pero aun así llego a oídos de misty.  
-puede que un Scyther, son muy rápidos y aterradores.- contesto la pelirroja  
-déjame adivinar, aterradores por que es un tipo bicho, pero aun así tienes razón, son muy rápidos, mejor uso otro pokemon, Beedrill regresa.- dijo sacando la pokeball vacía y sacando otra.- ¡Ivysaur yo te elijo!, prepara Látigo cepa, no importa por donde salga lo tendremos atrapado, ahora, espalda con espalda, Ivysaur tiene muchos látigos pero solo dos ojos.  
-¡por allá!- señalo misty.- una silueta, no parece que sea un bicho.  
-¡ho! No UN bicho, si no dos pokemon.- dime ¿aun esta allí la silueta?  
-sí, parece un pokemon cuadrúpedo, pero ¿Por qué dices que son dos?-preguntó misty volteando muy rápidamente para ver a sherlock, descubriendo el otro pokemon los asechaba.- ¡un Houndoom! Pokemon tipo siniestro, no lo mires a los ojos  
-¿cuál es el tuyo? Emmm un Mightyena, no sabía que hubiera en kanto.- respondió el detective  
-¿ Mightyena? No he ido más allá de jotho, ¿te parece si cambiamos de pokemon, tu el Mightyena y yo el Houndoom?  
-bien a las tres uno, dos, tres- contaron los dos al unísono.  
- ¡Ivysaur hojas navaja!- ordeno el joven a su pokemon con tono serio  
-un minuto ese pokemon tiene algo raro en sus ojos es como…- dijo misty cayendo desmallada por ver el Houndoom a los ojos.  
-¡misty! genial.- dijo Héctor cogiendo la pokeball de totodile y volviéndolo a ella.- sin tu entrenadora no me sirves totodile, usare a Scizor ¡yo te elijo!  
Tras una batalla devastadora de sherlock y sus dos pokemon contra los dos pokemon salvajes todos estaban agotados  
- Scizor cuidado con ese ataque Mofa, Ivysaur contraataca con envestida, Scizor pinzas de furia, Ivysaur evade esa Vendetta- ordenaba simultáneamente el detective, demostrando dotes de combate casi sobre humanos, reflejos que ni un gato posee, pensamientos acelerados y audición aguda.- así nunca lo lograre debo atacar primero a uno y luego al otro, pero ¿Cómo?... ya sé, Ivysaur usa látigo cepa, lanza a Mightyena a un lado de Houndoom.- así fue, Mightyena cayó a muy cerca de Houndoom , ¡Ivysaur usa látigo cepa, acorrálalos.- tal cual dijo sherlock fue, Ivysaur creó una especie de rin que a la espalda de los pokemon salvajes se chocaban con la pared del callejón.- ahora Scizor usa ataque rápido contra Houndoom y luego Ivysaur usa hojas navaja igual contra Houndoom.-  
En un parpadear el Houndoom cayó muy débil perdiendo la batalla.  
-quedamos solo tú y yo.- dijo el detective a Mightyena el cual uso castigo y brecha negra como defensa y ataque manteniendo al margen a los pokemon del entrenador, sherlock intento usar los mismos pero el pokemon descubrió su estrategia.  
-este pokemon es demasiado listo, ¡Ivysaur mantén ese látigo cepa tenso! ¡Scizor usa garra metal impúlsate desde el látigo de Ivysaur!- y efectivamente el ataque resulto efectivo contra el oponente.  
-y ahora los conservare en pokeball, mejor en súper pokeballs, debo llevar a misty y a los pokemon, pero esos ataques eran demasiado complejos para pokemon como estos, además no evolucionan si no tienen entrenadores pero en ¿donde está su entrenador? No debe estar lejos si no ¿Cómo les daría ordenes? algo no me agrada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "necesitare ayuda"

Así sherlock guardo a sus pokemon y a los pokemon vencidos en pokeballs y llevo en sus brazos a misty al centro pokemon de ciudad celeste

-¡Enfermera ayúdeme por favor, esta inconsciente la atacó un Houndoom salvaje, de hecho lo atrape, necesito que cure a estos pokemon también, por favor!- habló el detective acelerado y preocupado.  
-¿eres familiar suyo?-pregunto la enfermera  
-no.- respondió misty  
-¿y ella es tu novia?- pregunto de nuevo la enfermera de cabellos rozas  
-¡si...Digo…no!, es mi amiga.- contesto Héctor  
-¿entonces no eres familiar de ella?-pregunto la enfermera llevando a los heridos.- mira toma su pokedex y su celular, trata de buscar a algún pariente cercano y mientras a tus pokemon los atendemos.  
Sherlock tomo los dos objetos y busco entre sus contactos  
-ok, sus hermanas… están del otro lado del mundo, brock… es su amigo, le dirán lo mismo que a mí, Ash Ketchum... también es su amigo… espera un minuto  
(Flash back) ¿Eres pariente de ella? ¿Y ella es tu novia? (fin del flash back)  
-Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse que es solo un amigo de ella, no tienen parentesco físico, pero la otra opción es que sea su novio, solo espero que no se emocione si se la crea ese tal Ash.- habló para si sherlock.-  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Kanto, Ash se encuentra platicando con su equipo max, May y Brock cuando de repente suena su pokedex con una llamada de misty  
-¿sí? Misty, hace mucho que no hablas, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo amistosamente Ash a la llamada que creía que era de su amiga.  
-mal.- contesto una voz seria de un joven  
-¿quién habla?, ¿qué le pasó a misty?-pregunto alterado el entrenador pokemon  
- soy Héctor Holmes, amigo de misty, necesito que vengas tan rápido como puedas.- contesto sherlock.  
-¿Qué le pasó a misty? ¿Qué le hiciste?, te juro que si le haces daño te ira muy mal.- amenazó el joven al otro lado de la línea  
-yo nada, un pokemon salvaje la atacó.- contesto sherlock  
De un momento a otro se encontraban a las afueras de ciudad celeste Ash y su equipo  
-debió ser algo muy grave para alterar tanto a Ash.- dijo May a Brock.  
-seguro que si.- respondió el moreno de ojos rasgados  
-hey, chicos apúrense, misty está en el centro pokemon.  
-está en el centro de la ciudad según el mapa.- añadió Max, haciendo que Ash se apresurara mas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la recepción del hospital.  
-¡me adelantare, alcánceme AYAAAaaaa….!dijo Ash alejándose a toda velocidad.  
-tú debes ser Ash, entrenador y ganador de la liga pokemon, mucho gusto mi nombre es Héctor Holmes.-se presentó el detective.- te llame para que hagas un favor por misty  
-ok sherlock, que quiere misty, y ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Ash  
-necesito que mientas, di que eres el novio de misty.- propuso sherlock  
-un momento sherlock Holmes, o como te llames.- dijo Ash  
-me llamo Héctor.- respondió enfurecido el detective.  
-creí que tú eras su novio y ¿Por qué no te haces pasar tu por él?-insinuó Ash  
-no puedo, un error, además sin un familiar o novio no podremos saber de su estado, hazlo por ella, autoriza que sus amigos podamos pasar a verla.  
-ok, pero no te ilusiones, ahora no puedo tener novia, solo me distraería de mi meta.-aclaro el entrenador de pueblo paleta.- por cierto linda gorra, yo tenía una igual  
-gracias lo mismo digo.- dijo regresando el cumplido amistosamente tratando de ocultar una rivalidad que aun sin conocerse sentían mutuamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "surge el amor"

-disculpa, enfermera Joe, yo… soy… el novio de misty, me avisaron que está aquí, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado el entrenador pokemon.  
-sí, ella ya se encuentra mejor, ¿y el otro chico?- respondió la enfermera de cabellos rozas  
-¿me hablaban?- pregunto Héctor  
-sí, toma tus pokemon, ya están bien, y ten cuidado con los dos pokemon salvajes.- le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa  
-¿son peligrosos?-pregunto sherlock  
-sí, están asustados, es todo, pero no hay nada malo.- respondió la pelirrosada.  
-¿puedo pasar a ver a misty?- pregunto Ash.  
-sí, claro.- respondió la enfermera Joe

Entrando Ash y Héctor a la habitación del hospital  
-¡Ash! Qué bueno que viniste, creí que estabas muy ocupado como para venir a verme.-dijo misty recostada sorprendida y enojada.  
-es que vine en cuanto me dijeron lo que pasó, veo que no cambiaste nada.-dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta sonriendo sonrojado.  
-sí, bueno hay algo que explicarte misty.- dijo sherlock.- y no seré yo, por que tengo que ir a la recepción a darte de alta.- agrego saliendo despacio y luego rápido de aquel cuarto.- ¡suerte Ash!  
-jejeje.- rió nervioso Ash.- es una historia graciosa  
-cuéntamela.- dijo misty con voz severa  
-a tu amigo…Holmes, me llamo para que me hiciera pasar por tu… novio, jejeje, ¡¿te dejo sola?!-dijo Ash tratando de escapar y cuando esta por dar el último paso de salida una voz lo detuvo.  
-tu… te desapareces por meses, te vas hasta no sé dónde y de repente llegas y te haces pasar por mi novio para venirme a ver, eres tan… considerado, ¿enserio dejaste tu viaje y regresaste para verme?- dijo misty cambiando su tono de voz severo por uno más cariñoso.  
-bueno si, ¿estoy en problemas?-pregunto asustado el entrenador.  
-no, aun eres mi amigo, y por lo visto mi mejor amigo.- dijo misty  
-y ahora, tienes que explicarme como llegaste aquí.-dijo Ash  
-es una larga historia, pero tenemos tiempo ahora que estas aquí.-dijo muy sonriente y emocionada misty, impaciente por contarle sus nuevas aventuras.  
Mientras tanto en la recepción del centro pokemon sherlock caminaba en círculos pensando en el misterio de los pokemon salvajes cuando de repente choca con una chica de cabello cafés, ojos azules y ropas rojas  
-huy, discúlpame, no vi por donde caminaba.- se levanto sherlock y le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla a parase también.- mi nombre es Héctor Holmes detective privado y tu…? Eres tan linda.  
-jeje gracias, mi nombre es May coordinadora pokemon.-dijo May sonrojada por el cumplido de sherlock  
-¿y que trae por aquí?- pregunto el detective.  
-nos dijeron que una amiga estaba en el hospital venimos desde no muy lejos de kanto.-contesto la chica castaña.  
-¿de casualidad tú amiga es misty?-pregunto sherlock  
-sí, veo que eres buen detective.- Dijo May  
-y ¿bienes con Ash?- pregunto de nuevo  
-¿cómo supiste?- se asombró May  
-es que yo les llame para que vinieran, y espero que no te moleste que Ash haya tenido que decir que es el novio de misty.- aclaro sherlock  
-no, ¿por qué habría de?-dijo May  
-quieres decir que tu y Ash no….-  
-¡Ho! ¡No!, Ash es un amigo, y no tengo novio… por ahora.- insinuó May meciéndose muy coqueta.  
-entonces, cuando salga misty, ¿no te gustaría ir por un helado?, mañana claro, digo hoy es muy noche… y pueden ir Ash y misty.-dijo sherlock  
-genial, claro, además de conocer a alguien lindo, ósea tu, podemos hacer que misty y Ash… digo es obvio que ellos dos - dijo May al joven detective.  
-¡sí! Porque misty habla mucho de Ash, como no lo vi antes.- dijo sherlock.- ¿entonces no tienes novio?-añadió Héctor  
-por ahora.- contestó la castaña de ojos azules.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10  
"la amiga de mi enemigo NO es mi enemiga"  
Una vez saliendo del hospital  
-me acaba de hablar por teléfono el señor Baker, quiere que baya, se enteró que resolvimos el caso misty, supo que son dos pokemon, así q quiere que le de uno ¿te importa si te dejo con tus amigos?- pregunto sherlock  
-claro que no, adelante, Ash y los demás tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- dijo misty abrazando a Ash y brock  
- en realidad no me importaría acompañarte Héctor, si después podemos ir por el helado que me prometiste anoche.- propuso May- bueno si no te molesta misty que baya con tu amigo, a menos que…  
-¡Ho! Claro que no, vallan, sherlock es solo un amigo.- dijo misty  
-a ella le gusta Ash.- sherlock susurro al oido de May  
-¡¿qué dijiste sherlock?!-pregunto misty furiosa  
-¡nada!, ¡nos vemos!- salieron corriendo May y Héctor.  
-¡nos alcanzan en el parque!- gritó brock al ver como se alejaban la castaña y el detective  
-oye, ¿por qué misty te llamo sherlock?-pregunto la castaña de ojos azules  
-bueno, el detective sherlock Holmes, era mi tío abuelo, y aparte herede ese don de deducción y bueno, como me dedico a resolver casos, misty me llama así, al principio molesta un poco, pero te acostumbras.- explico el detective  
-¿entonces no te molesta que le llame sherlock?-preguntó May  
-no.-dijo sherlock  
-y ¿eres de ciudad celeste, "sherlock"?-preguntó de nuevo May  
-no, yo soy de pueblo paleta, pero en los últimos años he ido de un lugar a otro, y rente un departamento no muy lejos en el edificio Baker, y allí es a donde vamos.- contestó el detective.  
-wow, y entonces si eres como tu tío abuelo ¿Qué puedes ver en mi?- pregunto May poniendo a prueba la habilidad de sherlock  
-bueno, veamos.- dijo Héctor viendo de arriba abajo a la chica.- el chico de lentes de verde es tu hermano, eres de ciudad petalia, eres coordinadora pokemon no entrenadora, llevas contigo 7 pokemon probablemente uno es tipo fuego y otro insecto el resto no lo sé.- concluyo el detective  
-baya, si que eres bueno.- afirmo la castaña  
-es aquí, no creo que tardemos.-  
Media hora después  
-entrenare a este Houndoom, será bueno.-dijo sherlock levantando la pokeball  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto May  
-es que es lo suelo decir antes de entrenar un pokemon, así es como evito que se vuelva malo y corrompido por el poder.- dijo sherlock muy tenebrosamente  
-ya veo, sabes Ash también tiene un vinculo muy fuerte con sus pokemon, eso es algo lindo, además es el mejor en batallas que he visto, también misty de hecho pude ver una batalla y ella fue genial.-dijo May  
-hablando de esa pareja, Ash y misty son muy unidos y quiero decir MUY unidos.- insinuó sherlock  
-si, Ash habla mucho de ella, ¿misty habla mucho de Ash?-respondió y pregunto la chica de ojos azules.  
-algo así, cuando llegue y la conocí al principio me confundía con Ash, y cuando hablaba de él, lo hacía de una manera que solo indica amor entre ellos dos.- dijo el detective  
-sí, ahora que están juntos ayúdame a unirlos, se tienen que decir "me gustas" o no me llamo May.-  
-ok, pero primero ese helado que te prometí y ¿por qué no me hablas mas de ti? Deducir tu vida no es tan divertido como parece.-dijo sherlock


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 "la rivalidad de las gorras"

-¡hey chicos! Por aquí.- grito brock para llamar la atención del detective y su acompañante  
-hola, y ¿cómo se la pasaron?- pregunto misty  
-bien.- contestaron los dos mirándose simultáneamente pues tenían un plan  
-los felicito, no se preocupen chicos, es obvio que se gustan mucho.- dijo Max  
-WWWUUUUuuu!- contestaron el resto haciendo burla brock y Ash  
-¡no, no, no! No es lo que parece.-dijo May  
-¡Ho! Vamos, no es sano esconder un noviazgo.- palabras de misty que sonrojaron a la pareja recién llegada más sin embargo le siguieron la corriente pues Max estaba en lo correcto.  
-bueno y cambiando de tema, misty nos platico como venciste a esos dos pokemon salvajes al mismo tiempo.- dijo Ash.- nos dijo que eres un detective, pero para vencer a dos pokemon salvajes.  
-bueno, no es por presumir pero es fácil con una estrategia.- dijo sherlock tomando una pokeball  
-¿Por qué no nos das una demostración "cuñado"?-preguntó Max haciendo burla cosa que sonrojó a May y a sherlock  
-¡sí! Además la única testigo estaba inconsciente.- dijo brock  
-ok, ok, ¿Ash? ¿Me harías los honores?-dijo Héctor retando a Ash.- emmm me pareció que el anfiteatro estaba libre ¿vamos?  
-sí, espera un minuto, hagamos esto más interesante, si pierdes tu…- agregó el entrenador pokemon a su rival- le darás un beso a May, a la vista de todos, TODOS, ósea en el centro del parque.- dijo mirando a sherlock y a May muy maliciosamente  
-ok, y si yo gano…- se acercó sherlock y susurró al oido de Ash.- si yo gano, tu le robaras un beso a misty, hoy mismo al atardecer en el faro de la ciudad.- dijo susurrando sorprendiendo a Ash  
- no perderé, vamos.- dijo Ash  
Una vez en el anfiteatro del parque, las gradas alojan al público que por el momento solo son misty, May, brock y Max y en el campo de batalla sherlock y Ash se preparan  
-¿Qué tal un dos a dos? Elije tu primero.- dijo Héctor  
-no temo a ningún rival, ¡ve pikachu!-contestó el entrenador pokemon  
-¡Scyther, yo te elijo!- dijo el detective lanzando su pokeball al aire.  
Y así comenzó la ardua batalla, con ataques simultáneos y defensas efectivas  
-eres bueno, muy bueno.- dijo Héctor.- regresa Scyther, se que diste lo mejor de ti  
-tú también eres bueno sherlock.-dijo Ash.- ¿pikachu, crees poder seguir?  
-pika.- pikachu dijo sus últimas palabras y callo victima de la fatiga y cansancio.  
-descansa amigo.-dijo el entrenador a su pikachu.- ¡Noctowl yo te elijo!  
-¡Houndoom, yo te elijo!- lanzo sherlock.- aun no lo entreno pero es el más sano que tengo.- vamos amiguito, no nos conocemos pero eres mi única esperanza confió en ti.- dijo sherlock.- hey Ash ¿te parece que quien gane esta batalla gana? Se hace tarde casi es la puesta del sol  
-bien, así será mas romántico para ustedes dos.- dijo Ash refiriéndose a May y sherlock.-¡Noctowl usa picotazo!  
-Houndoom, usa aullido.- ordenó sherlock nervoso por la actitud que pudiera tomas Houndoom  
-baya Héctor y Ash son tan parecidos en batalla y con sus pokemon, pero sherlock es más romántico y Ash solo se fija en sus pokemon.- dijo misty.- que suerte tienes May.- y murmurando para sí misma dijo.- ojala Ash fuera mas como él.  
-Noctowl, confusión.-ordenó Ash  
-Houndoom, aguanta amigo, usa colmillo rayo.- dijo sherlock inspirando confianza en su pokemon.- Ash no debe ganar  
-baya, parece que no quiere perder.- dijo misty mirando a May  
-más bien parece que no quiere que as gane.- contesto May confundiendo a misty  
-Houndoom rugido.- grito sherlock  
-Noctowl tornado aéreo.- contestó Ash; acto seguido ambos pokemon cayeron dejando en empate el combate.  
-¡un… empate!- declaró brock sorprendido  
-¿entonces qué?- pregunto May.  
-bueno parece que los dos tendrán que cumplir con la apuesta.- dijo Max  
- ¡al centro del parque!- gritó misty.  
Una vez en el lugar  
-bueno, ¡he aquí!- dijo sherlock  
-¡bésala ya!- gritó misty entusiasmada igual que ustedes amig s lectores leyendo un fanfic o un maga o viendo su anime favorito (entonces comprenderán el entusiasmo de misty XD)  
sherlock tomo a May entre sus brazos y se besaron por primera vez  
-wow.- dijo May.- no me lo esperaba así.- y volviendo al mundo que los rodeaba observaron al resto de sus amigos boquiabiertos por el acto que habían presenciado.  
-bueno ahora, te toca Ash.- dijo sherlock.- ¡al faro!  
Corrieron todos muy de prisa, misty hasta la frente entusiasmada pues era la primera vez que estarían allí todos sus amigos May y Héctor de la mano, Max vigilando celosamente a su hermano y brock caminado con Ash.-  
-¿cuál es tu castigo.-pregunto brock?  
-darle un beso a misty.-dijo Ash sonrojado  
-se lo digo.- corrió brock  
-espera, debo dárselo en el faro, al atardecer y se lo debo robar, debe ser por sorpresa.- contesto aun mas sonrojado


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 "trato cumplido"

-vamos, dense prisa, casi es el atardecer tenemos que llegar a la puesta del sol, les va a encantar la vista.- grito misty mientras tanto sherlock susurraba al oido de May la parte del trato propuesto a Ash.  
-¿entonces es por eso que misty quiere llegar rápido?- preguntó May.- pero tu trato fue buena idea para juntar a esos dos  
-no, misty no sabe, solo quiere que veamos el atardecer.-dijo sherlock.- y es por eso que Ash debe dárselo en el faro al atardecer, el lugar favorito de misty y el atardecer le parece romántico.  
-eres un genio, y ¿Cómo sabes que el atardecer le parece romántico?-preguntó sujestionante May.  
-porque soy sherlock.- dijo Héctor  
-¿pero y si Ash no puede y se arrepiente?- preguntó May de nuevo.  
-entonces misty tendrá que dárselo a Ash.- insinuó Héctor.- brock, necesito que le pidas a Ash sus pokemon bicho.- se refirió al criador pokemon pidiéndole un favor.  
-solo tiene uno, Heracross, ¿para qué?- respondió brock  
-curiosidad.- dijo sherlock  
Una vez en el faro  
-les dije que era una hermosa vista.- dijo misty emocionada  
-sí, lo es, la altura y el cielo despejado nos dejas apreciar perfecto el lugar.- dijo Max acomodando sus gafas.  
-una hermosa vista ¿he misty?, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Ash  
-claro.- contestó a Ash.- ahora que recuerdo no has hecho lo que sea que te retó sherlock  
-jejeje es algo penoso, pero en algún momento, dijo que tenía que ser sorpresa, pero ahora no, es un bello atardecer.- dijo Ash dándose vuelta alejándose de misty.  
-mira, ¡allá arriba!- gritó May a sherlock  
-hora del plan "B".- dijo Héctor.- ¡pokemon ve!- dijo el detective lanzando una pokeball de Ash hacia donde se encontraban misty y Ash.-  
-¡haaaa!- gritó misty y abrazo a Ash para que la protegiese cosa que Ash mal interpretó y volviéndose abrazo a misty y le dijo.  
-parece que tendré que cumplir el trato.- así mismo tomo a misty y en el último momento de la puesta del sol Ash le robó el beso a misty.  
-¿Ash? ¿Este era el trato?- preguntó misty  
-sí, y me alegro, de repente me cae bien ese amigo tuyo, sherlock- dijo Ash agradeciendo de cierta forma a Héctor.- entonces misty ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó con valentía después de darle el beso a misty  
-yo, Ash… bueno…es que.- respondió misty nerviosa.- si, sabes esperaba que lo preguntaras hace tiempo.  
-mira a esos dos.- dijo brock a Max.- y a aquella pareja también.  
-sí, me alegro por msty y Ash.- respondió el chico de las gafas.- pero me incomoda Héctor y May.  
-bueno es tu hermana, se supone que la protejas en este tipo de casos.- respondió brock.- este ha sido un día de amores y romances…y… eso me da una idea, voy al centro pokemon.  
-pero no has combatido, tus pokemon están en buen estado.- dijo Max confundido  
-sí, pero voy a invitar a la enfermera Joe, quizá hoy es mi día.- grito brock mientras se alejaba.  
-parece que estoy solo, bueno, soy joven, algún día el amor llegara como las flores al verano, pero ahora a disfrutar la infancia.- se dijo a si mismo Max.- esperen chicos, ¿a dónde van? No me dejen.  
-¡Ho! Parece que olvidamos a Max, ¡aja! Allí estas.- dijo May.  
-cierto, cuñadito, ¿te parece si te digo cuñadito, cuñado?- dijo sherlock un poco burlón  
-solo llámame Max, me incomoda un poco la idea de tú y mi hermana.-  
-hay amargado, era una broma.- dijo la castaña molesta por la des aprobación de Max a que ella tuviese novio.  
-¿vamos a mi casa/gimnasio, me gustaría comenzar a adornar para halloween, además no tienen en donde quedarse?- propuso misty.  
-bueno, supongo que ya seriamos muchos, además el señor Baker dijo que el departamento estaba hoy, bueno le tuve que dar uno de los pokemon que nos atacaron para que apresurara la limpieza.- dijo sherlock  
- aun así seremos muchos, ¿te importa si compartimos depa Unos días? Ahora que misty y yo andamos juntos me quiero quedar unos días, y supongo que May también quiere quedarse en ciudad celeste ¿o no?  
-si! pero por ahora vamos al gimnasio, será la mejor noche de brujas.  
-¿Qué dijeron? me perdí en tus ojos May.- dijo sherlock  
- hay no, ya comenzaron a hablar cursis.- dijo Max  
-te pregunte si ¿podría quedarme unos días en tu departamento?- pregunto Ash  
-no, me encantaría, lo que sea por los amigos de May…. Y su hermanito, oye eso me gustó, ¿qué te parece "hermanito"?- dijo sherlock dirigiéndose a Max de nuevo de broma.  
-jajajaja.- rieron todos al unísono dirigiéndose al hogar de la líder de gimnasio


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 "por fin un hogar"

Una semana después  
-Ash ¿me das una mano? Misty quiere que adornemos hoy el gimnasio y le quiero…esto.- dijo Héctor desdoblando una gran manta con la imagen de un Gyarados.-  
-seguro que a misty le gustará.- dijo Ash  
- eso espero, lo hice hace años, es una reliquia familiar, pasara con a mi hijos y a sus hijos y a los de ellos hasta que uno de mis descendientes lo rompa por accidente.- dijo sherlock ilusionado.- ok no, pero si me tomo mucho tiempo.  
-jajajaja, eres un buen chico, al principio tenía miedo por May, pero en alguien mejor no se pudo fijar.- dijo Ash con un acento tan maduro que no creía sherlock que pudiera ser verdad.  
-te comprendo, un amigo siempre deseara lo mejor para una amiga.-contestó Héctor.- sabes tampoco te conozco o al resto de los chicos, pero ya me siento en un hogar ¡Squirtle!, no te comas las galletas.- dijo sherlock y al regañar a su pokemon se le corto la inspiración.  
-ok, vamos, quede de ver a misty en una hora en el centro comercial para comprar adornos, y si llegamos al gimnasio será una buena sorpresa.  
-bien, aprisa, ¡Squirtle! Las galletas no .- dijo sherlock

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio

-será una bonita sorpresa la fiesta sorpresa de halloween.- dijo May haciendo un cartel de "happy halloween".  
-sí, ¿sabes que será una mejor sorpresa? Si nos disforzamos de sorpresa.- dijo misty muy coqueta.- además sherlock es tu primer novio, será un detalle lindísimo  
-shhh.- dijo May, el ha viajado mucho y seguro no soy la primera, además no creo que le guste si le digo que no he tenido novio antes.- dijo May preocupada.  
-sí, pero y por eso el disfraz funcionará, ¿cuál es el pokemon favorito de sherlock? Apuesto que eso le será más lindo. Hoop y volviendo al tema, deberías averiguar si eres la primera en el corazón de sherlock.- agrego misty formando un corazón con sus dedos  
-no lo sé y debo averiguarlo.-contesto May perdida en su cartel.  
-hola hola.- dijo sherlock.  
-¡hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó May levantándose para  
-hacemos.- aclaro Héctor seguido de la entrada de Ash  
-hola hola.- dijo Ash esperando la misma reacción de misty como May y sherlock  
-hola, ¿no nos veríamos en el centro comercial?-preguntó misty sorprendida, Ash movía simultáneamente los ojos haciendo señales de que hicieran lo mismo que sus amigos enamorados  
-opp, ya.- expresó misty comprendiendo, así mismo se levantó y abrazo a su enamorado.- ¿nos vamos? Y May ¿no hay algo que quieras preguntarle a sherlock?  
-ha! Cierto… ¿tu pokemon favorito?- dijo May abrazada a su chico  
-emmm, no lo ce, el primero supongo, mi pequeña Ninetales, mi primer pokemon, jejeje la atrape cuando tenía 7 años y recuerdo haberle dicho a papa que era mi primer pokemon y que me casaría con ella, jejeje fue mi primer y único amor…- dijo sherlock y volteando a ver a May que tenia ojos de pistola agregó.- hasta que te conocí, tu eres la primera en mi vida.  
-aww.- contestaron los tres  
-¿por qué ese aww?-preguntó brock saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y seguido de Max con una bandeja mas pequeña.  
-de nada, iremos a comprar adornos ¿te puedo encargar el gimnasio?  
-calro.- contestó Max.- no quiero ir a ver como tú.-dijo señalando a sherlock.- y mi hermana esparcen dulce y derraman miel por allí con sus cursilidades.  
-hay, ya madura, algún día llegara a ti el amor, y no serás un amargado, acompáñanos.-dijo su hermana  
-si, "hermanito" además, si quieres, estaremos en pisos diferentes, nosotros hablando de cosas de chicos y ella cosas de chicas, además apenas y te conozco.- dijo sherlock con una voz de hermano mayor confortable para Max  
-si, así podrán conocerse mejor.- dijo May  
-genial, Max .- dijo sherlock en un tono de Ash ganando una medalla.  
-bien, iré, pero no hablaremos nada relacionado a May ni a misty.-puso sus condiciones Max  
-genial.- gritó May y corrió a abrazar a sherlock sabiendo que voltearia voltearía para no verlos y susurro a su oido.- consíguele novia  
-si,.- dijo regresando el susurro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 "misión imposible"

-bueno, nos vemos en 1 hora…mejor 2 horas, en la entrada, nosotras vamos conseguir los adornos y ustedes tres conózcanse, y hablen de cosas de chicos.- dijo May  
-nada de cosas de las chicas.- advirtió Max  
-bien, nos vemos.- dijo misty llevándose a May  
-¿vamos a recorrer el lugar?- pregunto Ash acto seguido Max y sherlock tramaban algo y el entrenador lo supo interpretar  
-¡a los videojuegos!- gritaron los tres y salieron corriendo en una carrera en frenesí  
-te venceré sherlock.- gritó Ash muy competitivo.  
-morderán el polvo.- grito Max adelantándose  
-no si yo lo permito.- repuso y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano dio hasta lo último  
Mientras tanto  
-misty…mira… esos chicos ¿no son?- dijo May señalando al trió de jóvenes que corrían  
-parece que sí, que novedad ya se llevan bien.-jejeje contesto su acompañante de repente llegó una chica corriendo.  
-¡misty!-dijo la chica de blusa verde y falda y boina blancas-¿te inscribirás a las olimpiadas pokemon?-preguntó  
-no lo sé Bianca.- respondió la pelirroja  
-¿Qué son las olimpiadas pokemon?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules  
-las olimpiadas, son juegos donde hay dos modos torneos de entrenadores pokemon y de coordinadores pokemon.- contestó Bianca.- si quieres puedes inscribirte también.  
-bien.-contesto May.- cuenta con nosotras,  
-¿Qué falta por comprar?-preguntó misty

Mientras tanto los chicos  
-miren.- dijo Max señalando el cartel que anunciaba las olimpiadas pokemon.  
-tal vez me inscriba, ¿Qué opinas tu Ash? ¿Le entras?-pregunto sherlock  
-tal vez.- dijo temeroso el entrenador pokemon.- veamos que categorías hay ¿y tu Max?  
-no, yo soy observador pokemon no entrenador o coordinador.- dijo acomodando sus gafas.  
-bueno, adelántate compra unas sodas, iré a inscribirme.- dijo Héctor  
-si yo también.- dijo Ash acompañando al detective  
-bien, los veo en la fuente de bebidas.- dijo alejándose al lado contrario, sherlock de volvió a ver cual lejos estaba el chico y le dijo a Ash  
- ayúdame a conseguirle novia al Max, May quiere que sepa lo que es estar enamorado.- dijo pidiéndole un favor al entrenador.- pero no se cual sea el tipo del chico  
-bien, vamos a las inscripciones, probablemente allí encontremos a su chica ideal.-dijo señalando el camino  
-bien, pero que sea un secreto, Max no lo tomaría muy bien.- aclaró Héctor  
-¿esas no son…?- preguntó Ash señalando a una chica pelirroja y otra castaña  
-si seguro que si son, vamos.- dijo sherlock-  
Mientras tanto en la fuente de bebidas  
-¿te molesta si me siento aquí?- preguntó Max señalando un banco en la barra del lugar a un lado de una chica.  
-no, para nada, adelante.- contestó la chica.- ¿cómo te llamas?  
-yo Max.- dijo sonrojado y después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo preguntó.- ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-mi nombre.- dijo la chica.- es lili.  
-jejeje, lindo nombre.- dijo sonrojado acomodando sus gafas.-  
Mientras tanto al otro con los entrenadores y la coordinadora pokemon  
-hola, ¿se inscribirán chicos?-preguntó la pelirroja  
-sí, yo, si, - contesto apresurado sherlock  
-genial, y ¿en qué o cómo? ¿Coordinador o entrenador?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules  
-Hm no ce, en los dos supongo.- dijo Héctor  
-¿y tu Ash?- preguntó misty  
-como entrenador, seguro.-contestó el entrenador  
-entonces nos veremos en la arena.- dijo misty señalando a Ash y a si misma simultáneamente  
-igual tu y yo.- dijo May a sherlock.- ¿y cómo vas con… eso?-pregunto la castaña.-  
-bien, ya somos como hermanos.- dijo sherlock  
-no, de eso no.- dijo May entrecerrando los ojos.- Max y su media naranja  
-bien.- dijo tratando de ocultar que apenas iba a empezar.- hay tantas chicas con las que se puede relacionar.  
-huy si.- dijo Ash siendo sarcástico y sin pensarlo dijo.- de hecho te apuesto que en este momento el está con una chica, en la barra de sodas.-dijo mintiendo sin saber que lo que decía era verdad  
-¿así? Quiero ver.- dijo May encaminándose.  
-no.- la detuvo sherlock tomándola de la mano.- es que hace mucho que no te veo, te extrañe.- dijo abrazándola y haciéndole señas a Ash por espaldas de May para que fuera con Max


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 "las inscripciones"

-Yo también, pero no crees que exageras.-dijo zafándose del chico.- ¿y Ash?  
-quizá fue al baño.- contestó misty  
-seguro que si, iré a buscarlo.- dijo sherlock  
-yo te acompaño.- dijo May  
-emmm no, mejor inscríbeme y a Ash por favor, es una fila horrorosa seria un desperdicio de tiempo volver a formarnos  
-ok.- dijo May  
Mientras tanto  
-te encontré.- dijo sherlock a Ash.- baya eso fue rápido ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo sorprendido al ver a Max y a la chica platicando.  
-yo no fui, fue mucha suerte.- dijo el entrenador pokemon.  
-bueno, regresemos.-dijo Ash.- Max se encargara del resto.

-eso fue rápido.- dijo misty.- entren a la fila, aun no hay mucha gente  
-si.- contestaron los chicos al unisonó tomando sus lugares.  
-emmm ustedes dos.- dijo un señor de traje señalando a sherlock y a Ash.- uno de ustedes deberá pasar al grupo B, los competidores del A están llenos.-  
-yo me ofrezco, tu entra con las chicas.- dijo sherlock.- además necesito nuevos rivales.  
-ok.- dijo May.- podre animarte desde los grados y no al otro lado del campo.  
-sí, bueno será en coordinador y entrenador pokemon… es hora de lucirte Ninetales.- dijo el chico sacando una pokeball poco convencional, era una Ultraball.

- oigan chicos, conozcan a lili.- dijo Max acompañado de su nueva amiga  
-mucho gusto.- dijo May  
-un placer.- contesto lili  
-y lili…mañana es halloween ¿planeas hacer algo?- pregunto Max  
-no, no planeaba nada ¿por?-dijo lili  
-emmm ¿te gustaría… pasarla con nosotros?, aremos una fiesta y…-pregunto Max tartamudeando  
-claro, sabes se hace tarde, me tengo que ir.- dijo la chica  
-te acompaño.- dijo el chico de gafas alejándose con la chica.  
-emmm adelántense, vayan por un helado, yo los alcanzo, parece que las inscripciones del grupo B se tardara.- dijo sherlock alejando a sus amigos momentáneamente para pensar a solas.- debo planear algo aterrador, un disfraz o una broma, pero no puedo hacerla solo, necesito de alguien…-pensaba apara sus adentros.  
-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó una voz dentro su mente confundiendo a sherlock.- yo puedo ayudarte, al salir de aquí debes verme en los contenedores de basura del centro comercial.- dijo la voz pero esta vez mostrándole un camino desde donde estaba sherlock en ese momento hasta aquel lugar que dijo la extraña voz.  
-muy bien, las inscripciones del grupo B están abiertas, hey, tu, si tu.- dijo el chico detrás del escritorio de inscripciones señalando a sherlock.- serás el primero  
-ok.-contesto Héctor  
Más al rato  
-hola, ¡Ho! Me llaman, contestare afuera.- dijo sherlock inventando una escusa para salir, al salir siguió el camino trazado en su mente.- ok aquí estoy, ¿quién eres? ¿Ayudarme cómo? Y ¿Cómo entraste a mi mente?- pregunto sherlock al aire esperando una respuesta  
-yo.- respondió la misma voz pero esta penetraba por sus oídos y no por su mente como lo era anteriormente.- aquí estoy.- volvió a hablar la voz, sherlock serró sus ojos escuchando atento la fuente de sonido y con su mano extendida pasó de un lado a otro sus dedo índice señalando el lugar de donde creía estaba el sujeto  
-¡aja!- dijo señalando la fuente.- tú, detrás de de las escaleras de emergencia junto al contenedor ¿Qué tienes que decirme?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 "el extraño aliado"

-mi nombre es mewtwo, yo te ayudare a hacer la mejor broma.- dijo el pokemon.- pero a cambio de algo.- agrego como condición.- en las olimpiadas, quiero que uses un pichu, un ratata y un eevee y en la final … a mí, el pokemon mas fuerte  
-¿pero? ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto confundido  
-porque eres el único con el nivel de pelea suficiente y necesario, tu amigo Ash de demasiado bueno pero no tiene ese toque que tu si, tu eres capaz de ganar con nada.  
-bien, pero yo no tengo ninguno de esos pokemon tendré que capturarlos, ahora dime como hacer la broma perfecta.- pregunto Héctor  
-jejeje, es por eso que te elegí, tienes un buen sentido del humor.- dijo el pokemon mewtwo.- esto es lo que aremos.- dijo diciendo el resto por telepatía asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara.  
-hola, ya llegue, era de pueblo paleta, número equivocado.- dijo sherlock sonriendo fingiendo que no pasaba nada.  
-emmm, ¿las olimpiadas serán en una semana, habrá tiempo de entrenar?-preguntó Ash  
-supongo que sí, escuche que el grupo B será en 2 semana que suerte.- contesto misty.  
-tiempo de capturar pokemon, saben, mi entrenamiento consta de capturar pokemon salvajes, son más fuertes además así ganas mas pokemon.- dijo sherlock  
-suena interesante.- dijo May  
-bueno, vámonos, brock hizo galletas recuerdan, además Max parece que se adelanto al gimnasio.- dijo Ash  
-si, a terminar de adornar, mañana será genial.- dijo misty  
Al día siguiente  
-vamos.- dijo Ash emocionado despertando a sherlock en su departamento.  
-pero es más al rato.- dijo volteando y tapándose con las cobijas y de repente pensó para sí mismo.-"pero debo averiguar mas de mewtwo, preguntarle qué haremos de broma".- y levantándose de un solo salto dijo.- sabes buena idea, pero primero a desayunar, iré a buscar moras a Scizor le gustan.- dijo inventando un pretexto para salir y llevar a un pokemon como acompañante por si se topaba con un pokemon que dicto mewtwo.-  
Una vez en el bosque  
-sabia que vendrías.- dijo mewtwo  
-bueno, eres psíquico, eso se supone- contesto sherlock  
-¿traes lo que te pedí? Acompáñame, a la "cabaña del terror" –dijo el pokemon  
-esta lista, genial.- dijo sherlock.- la probare  
-bien, será mejor que te acostumbres y conozcas la casa.- dijo mewtwo  
-pero aquí solo hay espejos.- dijo sherlock asomándose  
-corrección un laberinto.- dijo el pokemon psíquico.- ahora préstame tu Houndoom  
-¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo un…? ¡Ho! Olvídalo.- dijo dando su Houndoom al pokemon parlante.  
-ahora, Houndoom encanta los espejos.- grito mewtwo.  
-¿qué paso?-pregunto el detective desconcertado.- no parece que pasara nada  
-mira a tu espalda.- dijo el gran pokemon.  
-mi reflejo pero… que…demonios…mi trasero es enorme.- dijo sherlock mirando se al espejo muy raro mientras el pokemon :face palm:  
-así no idiota.-contesto el pokemon enojado.- bueno, ahora recorre el pasillo, mírate en los espejos.-el chico hizo lo que le pedía el pokemon, y pasó viéndose, pero llegó a uno en especial, era él pero con un toque siniestro, como si fuese su lado opuesto, o un gemelo malvado  
-wow, eso sí que da miedo.- dijo sherlock.- y apuesto a que no es el único secreto.- preguntó  
-no, claro que no, aun hay mas.- dijo muy macabro el pokemon.- ahora a cumplir tu parte del trato, captura primero al eevee, es más difícil de encontrar y más aun de entrenar.

Mientras tanto  
-se te lindísimo, imposible que a sherlock no le guste tu disfraz.- dijo misty a su amiga May  
-¿segura?, ¿no me hace ver muy hentai?-pregunto preocupada May  
-claro que no, vamos no tardan en llegar, si conozco a Ash, debe estar desesperado.- dijo misty  
-si, iré a buscar un par de calabazas, soy buena modelando calabazas con forma de pokeball.- dijo May


	17. Chapter 17

**Mi Ángel**

**Capítulo #16 Anterior..**.

Muy lejos del hospital en las oficinas Tsukiyomi...

Tsukiyomi Hitsuro: ¿y dime Ikuto que es lo que quieres ahora?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: pues quiero que dejes en paz a Amu y que dejes En paz a Utau y Su novio ¿que no te vasta conmigo como tu perro y con todo lo que me has hecho?

Hitsuro: ¿y dime que te hace pensar que eso me vasta? o que aras para que deje a el novio de Utau si yo no lo obligo a nada...

Ikuto: vamos Papa yo se muy bien quien eres conmigo no tienes, que fingir -enojado- o acaso ¿quieres que comience hablar para que las cámaras de seguridad lo capten todo?

Hitsuro: okey dime que es lo que quieres - con su frío rostro de siempre-

Ikuto: primero no me casare con Lulú segundo A la que Ami se llama Hinamoria Amu y ya salió del Coma tercero yo no- no pudo terminar de hablar por que su padre lo interrumpe-

Hitsuro: ¿ahora entiendo todo estas otra vez con lo de esa chica verdad?

Ikuto: y no pienso me yerme en tu camino ni decir nada pero tu plan con mi hermana su novio y también el de arruinar a la familia de Lulú y manipularla como aún títere para que haga que yo no este con Amu -pone las dos manos en el escritorio que su padre esta sentado- se termina aquí o toda tu en presa se terminará aquí y no te atrevas a tocar a la familia Hinamoria y mucho menos a Amu o te la veras conmigo

Hitsuro: me acabas de hechar a perder mis planes si como tu digas -finge estar de acuerdo-

Ikuto: espero que así sea

Hitsuro: okey hago lo que me digas pero solo tengo una condición para cumplir todo lo que me pides -seguro que va a triunfar-

Ikuto: ¿que cosa? -con muy poco interés de saber por que aunque no la cumpla su padre no puede hacer nada por que si lo hace su empresa queda en las ruinas-

Hitsuro: que te vallas de Japón

Ikuto habré los ojos muy grandes por aquella petición

Lo siento pero esta historia

Continuara...

1-¿cuál será la respuesta de Ikuto a su padre?

2-¿qué decisión tomara Amu?

3-¿cuál será la reacción de los demás chicos al ver a Amu?

4-¿cuales serán los secretos del padre de Ikuto?

Si tienes estas y otras preguntas espera el Próximo Capitulo de Mi Ángel Una novia y una despedida

Bueno espero que les aya gustado siento la demora y espero que este Cap aya válido la espera y de nuevo Gomene

**Capítulo #17 Una novia y Una despedida...**

Hitsuro: okey hago lo que me digas pero solo tengo una condición para cumplir todo lo que me pides -seguro que va a triunfar-

Ikuto: ¿que cosa? -con muy poco interés de saber por que aunque no la cumpla su padre no puede hacer nada por que si lo hace su empresa queda en las ruinas-

Hitsuro: que te vallas de Japón

Ikuto habré los ojos muy grandes por aquella petición

Ikuto: ¿Estas loco verdad papa?

Hitsuro: claro que no estoy loco esa es la condición para yo dejar todo lo que te prometí en paz.

Ikuto: ¿Como crees yo apenas hace casi un mes que llego y ya me quieres sacar que clase de padre eres? (enojado)

Hitsuro: pues, si acabas de llegar pero ya me estas causando, problemas, y por eso es mejor que te vallas tu sabes muy bien que no es necesario, que estudies.  
por que tienes tu carrera como actor y también esta la empresa, así que puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras yo cumpliré mi promesa pero solo si tu te vas

Ikuto: (pensativo) okey lo are pero dame tiempo...

Hitsuro: tiempo es lo que no tienes ¿pero dime cuanto tiempo necesitas?

Ikuto: no se quizás, unos dos meses.

Hitsuro: bueno es demasiado tiempo pero esta bien te daré dos meses para que arregles tus cosas y hagas lo que tengas que hacer ahora sal de mi vista

Ikuto: okey Hitsuro (se marcha)

**Narra [Hitsuro]**

No puedo creer Lo que el tonto, de Ikuto me a pedido que deje en paz a esa tal Amu Hinamori, bueno eso lo pudiera hacer si el no estuviera tan empeñado en esa chica se que debería actuar como un padre ejemplar pero es que esa chica se párese mucho,  
A la madre de Ikuto Y no puedo permitir que pase algo más entre ellos dos.

Se que, mi hijo me odia pero yo solo quiero su bien y con lo de Utau esta equivocado si piensa que dejare a Kukay así como así ese chico es una mina de Oro andante.

Y si el ceba, todo será más fácil hasta podría, casarlo con Lulu estoy seguro que que no se negara

(pero alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos)

Xx: ¿Jefe?

Hitsuro: Eh... Sara ¿Si qué pasa?

~Sara es la secretaria del padre de Ikuto es una chica joven como de unos 20 años su altura es promedio cabello largó y toda una hermosura hecha mujer~

Sara: no sólo, vine a entregarle estos papeles y a decirle que lo busca un chico con un gran parecido a su hijo y más o menos de la misma edad de su hijo ¿lo hago pasar?

Hitsuro: Si hágalo, pasar

Sara: Si no abría visto a su hijo salir antes de este chico llegar diría que es el Ok señor (se marcha)

**Narra [Hitsuro]**

Por fin a llegado, ya era hora hace más de tres días que me dijo que vendría, y no avía llegado ahora mis planes cambiaran un poco, pero seguirán.  
Como antes, are que Ikuto se valla como el lo prometio y todo quedara mejor ya que Shander a llegado todo estará bien  
**[Fin de la Narración]**

Xx: Tío ¿estas pensando en como, hacerle la vida imposible a mi querido primo?

Hitsuro: Oh... Shander por fin llegas y ¿porque siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Shander: Porque ya conozco tus maldades querido tío

Hitsuro: hace mucho que no venías a Japón ¿verdad Shander?

Shander: Si hace mucho tiempo desde que que paso aquello y ¿dime como esta mi prima?

Hitsuro: tu prima esta bien y dime supongo que bienes a quedarte ¿verdad?

Shander: si creo que me quedare una temporada

Hitsuro: creo que el gran parecido que tienes, con Ikuto me ayudara en unos asuntos

Shander: sabes que cuentas conmigo pero te recuerdo, que fue un trato are lo que quieras, contra Ikuto porque me debe muchas pero nada de hacer llorar a las chicas y mucho menos a mi prima Utau.

Hitsuro: si lo que tu digas solo quiero que saques a Ikuto lo más lejos de aquí y tendrás lo que quieras.

Shander: Ok bueno ya me voy a estrenar mi nuevo departamento (se marcha)

**"En el Hospital"**

Utau: ¡¿Tadaze porque le dijiste al director que no nos dejara salir de la escuela?!

Tadaze: eh... Etto yo... Sólo quería hablar con Ikuto antes que ustedes llegaran

Rima: Pero... Esa no era razón para que nos hicieras eso nos los habrías dicho primero

Nagihiko: Rima tiene Razón nos tendrías que a ver avisado antes de hacer esa estupidez

Tadaze: Lo... Lo ciento chicos

Kukay: ya esta bien no te preocupes.

Rima: pero si lo haces de nuevo te golpearemos

Utau: oye. Amu donde esta Ikuto?

Amu: No se creo, que Tadaze te puede decir. (Con una Sonrisa)

(Utau se acerca a Tadaze y lo saca al pasillo)

Tadaze: Qu...Que pasa? (pregunta confundido)

Utau: ¿Donde esta Ikuto? (preocupada)

Tadaze: No se El solo me dijo que saldría, a resolver unos asuntos ¿porqué?

Utau: ¡Porque puede que el haya ido a ver a Hitsuro!

Tadaze: ¿ah? (Con tono despreocupado) Porqué te alarmas tanto es su padre no creo que lo mate aunque sea un malvado. ¿O Si?

Utau: ¡¿qué acaso ya olvidaste de lo que es capas mi padre?!

Tadaze: no lo eh olvidado, pero recuerda que Ikuto no es un tonto ya deja de gritarme y preocuparte tanto sabes que Ikuto no ara Locuras sabiendo que Amu acaba de despertar.

Utau: si supongo que tienes razón

(Alguien Sale de la nada y dice)

Xx: Cuando hablen de una persona procuren que esa persona no los escuche

Utau/Tadaze: ¡¿Ikuto estabas hay?!

Ikuto: ¡claro y escuche todas las tontería que dijeron de mi! Bueno no importa si fui a ver a Hitsuro

Utau: y que paso?

Ikuto: nada importante, Tadaze y Amu?

Tadaze: ella esta adentró con los demás

Ikuto: voy a verla (entra a la habitación)

Utau: Tadaze es mi imaginación o Ikuto esta distinto?

Tadaze: no es tu imaginación creo que paso algo que el no nos quiere decir pero vamos adentro  
(Utau y Tadaze entran a la habitación)

"A las afueras del hospital"

Xx: Demonios Ikuto se percató de que estábamos aquí todo por tu culpa Shander

Shander: A mi no me hechas, la culpa si a ti no se te Abría ocurrido traerme, aquí en vez de a llevarme a mi nuevo departamento.

Xx: si pero no tenías que hacer eso además fue una orden del jefe

Shander: que jefe ni que nada mi tío no es tu jefe y menos el mío si lo que tu digas pero yo vi a Ikuto entrar al hospital Usaki no me digas (saliendo del auto) que mi prima Utau aquí?

Usaki: No Shander claro que no es la chica de la cual Tu primo (no término lo que iba a decir)

Shander: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

Usaki: bueno el caso es que la chica llamada Hinamori Amu esta aquí ósea la chica que trae loco a Ikuto.  
(Shander entra y cierra la puesta del auto)

Shander: ah.. Así qué mi Primo enamora creo que es la primera vez que escucho eso

Úsaki: creo que sí amigo

Shander: bueno ya vi lo que tenía que ver ahora te importa llevarme a mi departamento

Úsaki: Corrección amigo nuestro nuevo departamento no se te olvide que tu me trajiste aquí.

Shander: si ya lo se vámonos quieres?

Usaki: si vamos, (gira la llave y enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha para así salir camino a su destino o en este caso el departamento)

"Dentro del hospital en el cuarto de Amu"

Ikuto: ¿Dime Amu como te sientes?

Amu: Estoy bien ya te lo dije unas 10 veces desde que llegaste, estas muy extraño pasa algo malo?

Ikuto: No.. Es nada (desvía la mirada) es sólo que me preocupas y más después que fue mi culpa lo que te paso.

Amu: no fue tu culpa

Ikuto: si lo fue y lo sabes..

Amu: te dije que no por favor mírame (Ikuto no la mira) mira por favor yo estoy bien no te preocupes y no te culpes no fue tu culpa.

(Ikuto sigue sin, mirarla por un rato, y Amu sigue hablando al ver que el no la mira lo tomo por la barbilla y le giró el rostro para que la mirara, y le dio un beso Ikuto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder el beso)

Ikuto: Amu... (Aún sin salir del asombro).

Tadaze: ya sueltame Utau

Utau: no es mejor que no veas eso

Rima: si es mejor que no lo veas

Ami: Zz hermana te extraño Zz

(Las palabras de Ami Rompen el beso de Amu e Ikuto se miran uno al otro y un poco sonrojados)

Tadaze: ¡Utau sueltame!  
(Aún intentando zafarse y esta vez lo logra)

Ikuto: ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia?

Tadaze: bueno chicos vamos afuera ellos necesitan estar a solas (se pone de pie)

Amu: no es necesario ustedes son mis amigos así que lo diré

Todos: pero tienen que hablar

Esta...  
Historia...  
Continuará...

Amu beso a Ikuto Yah ya era hora de que ella fue la que se atreviera verdad? Creo qué de ahora en adelante abran más sorpresas y más Amuto si! Aunque sólo es una suposición

Preguntas:

1-¿Qué esta pensando el Padre de Ikuto?

2-¿Quien es Shander en realidad?

3-¿Porqué se parase tanto a Ikuto?

4-¿Cómo que Ikuto ceba en dos meses y no volverá?

5-¿Cuál será la respuesta de Amu a la petición de Ikuto?

6-¿Cuál será la reacción de Todos con la respuesta?

7-¿Qué ara Tadaze cuando Amu de la respuesta?

8-¿Quienes son Usaki y Shander y que tiene planeado hacerle a Ikuto?

9-¿Te gusta Mi Ángel?

10-¿Quieres qué la siga?

Bueno si no te has enterado todas tus preguntas, serán respondidas en el Próximo capítulo de Mi Ángel Una Novia y Una Despedida Parte 2

Espero que les haya gustado no olviden Dejar

* * *

**Shander: como que me parezco a ese Neko?**

**Lili: Si así es **

**Shander: ¿pero porque me haces esto?**

**Lili: yo pero si no eh hecho nada ¿Oye Shander quien eres en realidad?**

**Shander: pero a que rayos viene eso ahora?**

**Lili: Solo quería saber es que dicen que te pareces a Ikuto y pues como el es de Amu pues yo me podría quedar contigo O/O**

**Shander: de verdad estas loca **

**Lili: solo por ti **

**Usaki: eh Lili no te pases y no toques a shander o te la veras conmigo**

**Shander: pero que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos Usaki eres mi mejor amigo pero no te pases o te golpeare solo no golpeo a las chicas pero si te pones en ese plan lo are**

**Usaki: pero si sabes que no soy asi ella fue la que me me hizo decir cosas raras**

**Lili: yo no hize nada Ikuto ven ayudame **

**Ikuto: ami ni me mire estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasa desde aqui**

**Lili: shiiii Callate a ruinaras todo **

**Usaki: jajajaj pobre **

**Shander: no se como pueden hacerle caso a todo lo que ella dice**

**Ikuto: pero que rayos hace mi primo aqui?**

**Lili: pues yo que los invoque **

**Tadase: creo que yo tambien acabo de caer en la trampa**

**Ikuto: todos menos el mini Rey**

**Tadse: que te pasa si yo no queria venir**

**Lili: lo se por eso te traje**

**Nagi: Ohayo chicos hola Lili (Beso en la mejilla)**

**Lili: Nagi ah... (Yo soñando despierta)**

**Kukai: y aque viene todo esto?**

**los 6 chicos: no sabemos ella es la que nos llamo**

**Kukai: bueno yo me voy Utau me espera -seba- **

**Nagi: yo también me voy **

**Usaki: yo igual nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Mi Ángel**

**Ikuto: yo me voy antes que me dejen de nuevo despedir como la ves pasada**

**Tadase: yo también me voy**

**Lili: bueno Shander te toca ayudarme a despedir**

**Shander Hay no...**

**Lili: solo es un hasta pronto no te cuesta nada y hay lindas chicas esperándote**

**Shander: si es por las chicas lo hago**

**Lili: bueno manos a la obra pues**

**shander: ya que no me queda de otra**

**Lili: Claro que si darme un beso y yo hago todo el trabajo**

**Shander: eso ni pensarlo yo no e dado mi primer beso**

**Lili: por eso yo tampoco **

**Shander: estas loca y eres linda pero aun asi no quiero que mi primer beso sea asi **

**Lili: ok ya entendi la indirecta**

**Shander: bueno espero que sigan leyendo la historia con mas faltas ortográficas del mundo**

**Lili: oye no son tantas y demás e mejorado mucho para ser que escribo desde mi Ipod**

**Shander: si tienes razón bueno no olviden comentar adiós**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 "deducción vs intuición femenina"

Después de la fiesta  
-vaya fiesta.- dijo brock una lámpara en la cabeza  
-sí, ¿sabes que tienes una lámpara en la cabeza?- dijo Max, acto seguido brock se la retiró  
-¿oigan han visto a sherlock y mewtwo?-pregunto May entrando corriendo al vestíbulo muy alterada  
-tal vez fueron a caminar, mewtwo es un pokemon, quizá le gustan las moras y Héctor lo acompañó.- dijo misty para tranquilizar a May  
-bueno, no se debieron ir hace mucho, esa es una de las huellas de los zapatos de sherlock, terminan en la mesa, debe haber regresado por algo quizá su celular o algo, dejo casi todos sus pokemon, así que no debe haberse ido hace mucho, voy a ver si lo alcanzo  
-wow, ¿eres casi como él mismo, como lo hiciste?- dijo Ash.- digo, es impresionante que hayas deducido todo eso.  
-no lo sé, solo intuición femenina.- contestó May  
-parece que besar tanto a sherlock te pegó el don.- dijo misty.- todos deberíamos besar a sherlock jeje ok no.- agregó muy maliciosamente acto contestado por May y Ash con una mirada fulminante.  
-bueno, me voy.- dijo la castaña y salió corriendo

Mientras tanto en el bosque  
-¡Scyther, yo te elijo!- dijo el detective y lanzo una pokeball.- muy amigo rastrea toda forma de vida en un radio de 10 metros.- acto seguid el pokemon bicho sobre voló el bosque en el radio determinado emitiendo un sonido con sus brazos parecido al de los grillos.- mewtwo, ¿puedes leer los pensamientos de Scyther?  
-ok, emmm no, no parece haber signos de vida, solo una chica, 3 Pidgeot y sus familias, y… espera parece que si hay algo, un vaporeon en el rio, parece joven no debe haber evolucionado hace mucho, vamos quizá encontremos en eevee joven.- dijo el pokemon psíquico usando visión compartida con Scyther.- vamos, recuerda que es parte del trato  
-emmm, a donde van esos dos.- dijo May que los espiaba muy de cerca detrás de unos arbustos será mejor que los siga.  
En el rio  
-mira, ese debe ser el vaporeon que Scyther vio.- dijo sherlock señalando un pokemon tipo agua que retozaba sobre unas piedras.  
-tratare de sentir la presencia de un eevee, aun no lo perfecciono así que no esperes milagros chicos.- dijo mewtwo  
-entonces mewtwo no es del todo muy hábil, necesita entrenar.- pensó May mientras espiaba al detective y al pokemon  
-si siento algo, tratare de…- dijo mewtwo mientras identificaba de donde se emitía eso que sentía para elevarlo revelándolo para sherlock.  
- Scyther prepárate para atacar.-dijo Héctor ordenando a su pokemon.- es May, ejemm ¿Cómo estás?- dijo nervioso  
-bájame de aquí.- dijo May al pokemon psíquico que la mantenía en el aire.- ahora me explicaras ¿qué haces a la mitad del bosque buscando un eevee, y de que trato hablan?  
-te lo explicare todo, pero ahora, mewtwo, mira el rio, ¿hacia donde corre?, es probable que este vaporeo venga de rio arriba, seguro que allí hay eevee ´s  
-cierto, corre, tu también May te tenemos que explicar.- dijo mewtwo  
-mira, yai hay uno, y otro y otro.- dijo May señalando a tantos eevee como encontraba en el camino  
-este, espera un minuto, parece pacifico es como si…- acto seguido el entrenador dejó caer la pokeball a la cual eevee no se resistió a entrar.- es como si quisiera ser mi amigo  
-sí, los eevee pueden ver el corazón de las personas y hacer juicios sobre de estas, parece que vio lo mismo que yo en tu corazón sherlock.- dijo May entusiasmada por la ternura del pokemon.- aww yo también quiero uno.- dijo y se sentó en el suelo casi gimiendo a lo que un eevee le saltó en las piernas y le lamio la cara.  
-hey amigo, ella tiene novio.- dijo sherlock al eevee que sostenía May  
-hehehehe, ¿son son celos a caso? – dijo mewtwo pues hay que recordar que este pokemon no reconoce muchos de los sentimientos humanos  
-sí, sí lo son, bueno de broma mewtwo, esta es la forma de decir que queremos a la gente.- contesto sherlock  
-ahora, me vas a escuchar bien Héctor Holmes, de trato hablabas con mewtwo.  
_jejeje es chistoso, solo cálmate y… lo explicaremos.- dijo sherlock y así comenzó con su explicación…  
continuara


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19 "pichu 2x1"

-entonces, ¿eso fue lo que paso?- preguntó May asombrada caminando por el bosque  
-si.- dijo sherlock tomándola de la mano.- y bueno, apenas he capturado un eevee, me faltan un pichu y ratata.- agregó- ¿Qué opinas nos da tiempo de ir por ese pichu?  
-eso parece.- contestó mewtwo  
-ok, y no te preocupes, no les diré nada a los chicos.- contesto May  
-gracias, pero ahora, tenemos una misión, regresa al gimnasio, aun necesito rastrear y todo eso a un pichu.- agregó el detective.- será aburridísimo  
-emmm, entonces me quedo contigo así no te aburres tanto, además, hace mucho que no pasamos un día juntos.- dijo muy coqueta May  
-eres tan linda.- dijo sherlock  
-¿eso que veo es amor?-preguntó mewtwo  
-sí, ¿no lo conoces?- pregunto Héctor con mucha lástima por el pokemon.  
-no, en… realidad…no.- contesto el pokemon entre pausando su voz.- de hecho no he visto a nadie como yo, soy el único  
-qué triste, probablemente eres una especie en extinción.- dijo May tratando de consolar al pokemon  
-de hecho, nació en un laboratorio, me creyeron muerto, así que solo se deshicieron de mi, desperté en el mar y es lo único que sé.- contesto mewtwo  
-emmm ya veo, aun así es muy triste.- agrego sherlock  
-shhh, ¿oyeron? O claro que no, son humanos.- dijo mewtwo.- sin ofender  
-¿Qué?-preguntó May.- ¿un pichu?  
-dos, son un par de pichu ´s.- dijo el pokemon  
-genial.- dijo Héctor entusiasmado  
-vamos, eevee, yo te elijo…wow vaya parece que aun no ce que poderes tienes.- dijo Héctor rascándose la nuca apenado  
-Ash me conto un poco, y mi papá también cuando era pequeña, de hecho no recuerdo mucho solo algunos ataques y que si un eevee evoluciona en la noche se convierte en un umbreon y si lo hace en el día será un espeon y que un eevee puede usar envestida, escarbadura y no estoy segura pero creo que tormenta de arena, no la verdad no recuerdo muchos ataques  
-bueno, eres coordinadora pokemon no entrenadora.- dijo el pokemon mewtwo  
-ok, los usare.- dijo el entrenador pokemon.- ¡eevee, usa envestida!, espera un minuto ese pichu no parece querer atacar.- cuando de repente salto a los brazos de mewtwo y todos con cara de WTF  
- ¿es normal que un pokemon haga eso con otro pokemon?-pregunto May asombrada  
-bueno, de hecho, tengo ADN humano que es lo que me permite hablar con ustedes, así que supongo  
-pero el otro no es tan amigable, es lo que necesito, un pokemon eléctrico rudo.- dijo sherlock.- usare una pokeball más fuerte, una hultraball (es la que sale en la imagen).- bien eevee usa tormenta de arena, y envestida.- acto seguido el pokemon eevee se veía triunfador ante su oponente pichu que aun que se mostraba débil tenía mucho valor en sí hecho que Héctor aprovechó para lanzar la pokeball.- bien hecho eevee, sabes creo que te nombrare te llamare… Watson y a este otro pequeñín de electricidad lo nombrare…. Jimmy  
-parece que ahora si conocerás el amor.- dijo May acercándose a mewtwo  
-eso parece, pero algo falta, hare que puedas hablar amiguita, y nos dirás tu nombre.- dijo mewtwo señalando a la pequeña pichu que tenía en sus brazos y tras unos movimientos de sus dedos el pokemon dijo sus palabras  
-hola, me llamo Andrea Obviamente soy una pichu


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20 "vista del pasado"

-Mucho gusto Andrea.- dijo Héctor  
-aww, ¡sí que eres tierna!- dijo May corriendo a cargar al pichu- yo soy May  
-mi nombre es mewtwo.- agrego por último el pokemon  
(Flash back)  
Entre las ramas de un arbusto en las entradas de un bosque un chico de apellido Holmes se da aliento a sí mismo para hablar con una linda chica.  
-hola, minerva.- se acercó un joven de cabellos negros de edad de entre 13 o 15 años, con el vestuario del mismo siglo XIX muy nervioso  
-hola… sherlock? Verdad?- pregunto sin mucho interés  
-sí, me preguntaba si tu quisieras…hacer el examen pokemon, dicen que es difícil.- preguntó esperando un desilusionante no por parte de la chica.  
-me gustaría.- contesto minerva.- pero aun me falta un pokemon en mi equipo.  
-te ayudo a buscar uno, el bosque está lleno de pokemon salvajes.- dijo sherlock del pasado.  
-seguro.- contesto.  
(Fin del flash back)  
-bueno, vamos aun falta un ratata por atrapar.- dijo sherlock del presente entusiasmado  
-yo voy contigo.- dijo May  
-a ti es a quien más quiero con migo ahora.- dijo Héctor abrazando a May.  
(Flash back)  
-y, ¿sabes qué tipo de pokemon quieres?, deduzco que buscas uno de tipo normal, un buen acompañante y amigo.- dijo sherlock Holmes tras dar una mirada a la chica analizándola  
-sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto asombrada  
-elemental mi querida…-dijo tras explicar su certera deducción.-  
-increíble.- contesto la chica asombrada.  
(Fin del flash back)  
-están cerca.- dijo sherlock en un tono misterioso tras saltar un montículo  
-¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó May tras parase en el mismo montículo  
-como solía decir mi querido tío-abuelo, elemental mi querida May, estas parada sobre una madriguera.  
-¿Cómo?- saltó asustada del montículo alborotando una pila de ramajes tirados en el suelo de donde salieron 3 ratata s, los 2 más pequeños corrieron a la madriguera donde 2 ratata s más grandes aun que el tercero que esperaba en el exterior esperaban a sus crías  
-aww, será una lástima tener que capturar a ese ratata.- dijo May  
-tengo una idea, mewtwo, dile que en cuanto termine la olimpiada lo dejare libre.- exclamo sherlock mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando en su bolsillo una pokeball bacía, mientras el pokemon psíquico obedecía el favor.  
-ya le dije, y ratata estará de acuerdo en tanto dejen en paz a su familia.  
-bien.- dijo el detective levantando un pulgar.  
-el único asunto por completar será entrenarlos para las olimpiadas.-dijo May preocupada por el tiempo  
-eso es lo de menos, yo se que Héctor posee ese toque


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21 "entrenamiento"

En este capítulo agregare algo del capítulo anterior

A la mañana siguiente

-buenos días Ash, me tengo que ir, si May me busca, dile que fui a entrenar para las olimpiadas.- dijo el Héctor saliendo corriendo por las escaleras del edificio.  
-ok.- dijo Ash disminuyendo la voz pues sabía que no lo escucharía ya  
Una vez ya en el bosque  
-¡ratata, ven no podemos empezar sin ti!- dijo el detective juntando sus manos junto a su boca para llamar al pokemon  
-usare telepatía, quizá no te oye- sugirió mewtwo  
-buena idea.- respondió el pokemon pichu de nombre Andrea cuando de repente comienza a sonar el teléfono del joven sherlock  
-¿sí? ¿Diga?...mmmhmmm, ok, perfecto, bien.- era lo único que respondía Héctor con el auricular de en el oido.- ok, bay.  
-¿quién era?- preguntó la pequeña pichu  
-mi tía abuela minerva, parece que su Raticate (evolución de ratata)…- Héctor aun no terminaba de decir nada cuando un ruido los sorprendió.  
-ratata! Te estábamos esperando, comencemos, deben ser fuertes para antes de las olimpiadas.- dijo entusiasta sherlock sonriendo y levantando su puño en alto.  
-genial, estaré por allá durmiendo, si me necesitan.- dijo mewtwo señalando un árbol con gran sombra.  
Después de un rato  
-bien chicos, parece que terminamos por hoy, regresen a sus pokeballs.- dijo mientras guardaba a su eevee y su pichu mientras tanto el ratata desaparecía en la espesa flora del bosque entre los arbustos.  
-aun no terminas sherlock.- dijo mewtwo levantándose de su confortante árbol.- aun te falta un pokemon por entrenar.  
-¿a si? ¿Quién?- pregunto con un tono retador el entrenador pokemon  
-yo.- dijo mewtwo mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.- te falto capturarme a mí, esta es la última prueba, para demostrar que eres de un corazón puro y digno del poder que te he de conceder.- dijo el pokemon síquico en un tono tétrico.  
-emmm, un pokemon psíquico, ¿Qué tipo de pokemon debo usar?-pensó Héctor  
-no sherlock, debes enfrentarme en un duelo, TU, no tus pokemon.  
-demonios, pero si tu usas tu poderes para leer mi mente será trampa, e injusto para mi.- dijo el detective  
-ok, uno leeré tus pensamientos.- contestó  
-bien, ahora que soy libre de pensar, ¿Cómo debo atacar?…piensa sherlock…. A ya se, es un psíquico, es muy listo así que debo ser más listo, además no es muy corpulento, solo debo pensar una manera de acercarme.- pensó sherlock, tomando en cuenta y visualizando a su oponente.


End file.
